Bye, bye my love
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Cuando nos enamoramos deseamos que esa persona sea feliz a toda costa, incluso de nuestra propia felicidad, y eso hará Luka, dejara ir a Miku con tal de verla feliz, dejando sus sentimientos en un doloroso vacío. LukaxMiku, KaitoxMiku, yuri.


Hola mundo, aquí yo con un nuevo fic, yupii! aunque es un fic...triste, inspirado en el capitulo de Kannazuki no Miko en el que Chikane arregla a Himeko para su cita con el hijo de perr* de Souma, maldito.

En fin, esto se formo en el instante XD soy tan rara.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es de Yamaha y nunca sera mio, lo mismo que Kannazuki no Miko

**Pareja: **LukaxMiku unilateral, KaitoxMiku mención.

**Advertencia: **Yuri, cosas deprimentes a más no poder, el titulo significa "Adiós, adiós mi amor"

Sin más; al fic!

* * *

Paso el cepillo, una vez más, por entre las hebras color turquesa de la menor, sintiendo el aroma a vainilla que este despedía, la expresión de Miku y Luka, la joven que la peinaba, era de tranquilidad.

Una vez terminada esa labor, que por nada del mundo Luka deseaba terminar, dejo el cepillo sobre la mesita del tocador, tomando unas cintas rosas que estaban al lado del cepillo que había dejado recientemente en el mueble, con estas hizo dos trenzas a cada lado del rostro de la oji verde, Luka sonrió con ternura al ver la sonrisa que Miku le dedico a través del espejo y un suave "gracias" que le dedico.

Miku se levantó del taburete en el que había estado sentada, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco ceñido a su delicada cintura, tenía un hermoso bordado de rosas en los bordes del vestido, la falda se veía vaporosa, una cinta atada a la cintura de color rosa y unas sandalias blancas, dándole un toque infantil a Miku, que se asentaba más con la dulce sonrisa que tenía esbozada en su rostro.

-Te ves preciosa Miku-Chan-Dijo Luka poniéndose frente a ella, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con infinita ternura.

-¿Crees…que a él le guste?-Pregunto Miku sonrojada, mientras se miraba los pies, avergonzada.

La mirada de la pelirosa se ensombreció notablemente, sintiendo su pecho apretado.

Miku y Luka eran las mejores amigas y la pelirosa se había ofrecido amablemente a arreglar a su amiga para la cita que tendría esa tarde.

_*Flash Back*_

Luka caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia junto con Miku, conversando de las vanidades de la vida, hasta que Kaito, un joven de cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos, y amigo de la más joven apareció:

-Hola Miku-C-chan-Saludo amablemente a la joven, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, para luego recaer en la presencia de Luka- ¡Lo lamento! No te vi Luka, hola…

-Está bien Kaito-Respondió la chica, sin notar ningún dejo de maldad en el joven frente a ella.

-H-hola Kaito-Respondió Miku sonriéndole a Kaito.

-Miku-Chan…me p-preguntaba si…-Empezó con nerviosismo, sonrojado y sudando a mares.

-S-si, Kaito-Kun-Dijo Miku en el mismo estado.

Luka trago grueso, no le gustaba para nada la situación.

-Me preguntaba si tú…-Kaito respiro hondamente, buscando calmarse-¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?-Termino por decir con bastante dificultad, rojo como un tomate.

-¡C-claro que sí!-Dijo Miku llena de felicidad y dicha, sonrojada-¿A dónde iremos?

-Pensaba en ir…

Luka solo escucho hasta ahí, ya que su mente se había desconectado del exterior, su corazón estaba detenido y tenía un revuelto de emociones rondándole en la cabeza, muy diferentes, pero parecidos entre sí, su mirada no veía nada, se hallaba perdida en el vacío.

Miku y Kaito se fueron conversando por el pasillo sobre la cita que iban a tener, dejando a una choqueada Luka…con el corazón destrozado.

_*Flash Back End*_

Luka mordió su fino labio con suavidad, intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada, y conteniendo sus lágrimas que buscaban salir, no quería preocupar a Miku.

-Por supuesto, te ves preciosa, de seguro que le encantara-Dijo finalmente, mientras estrechaba contra su pecho a Miku, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-¡Gracias Luka-Chan!-Dijo para luego separarse de su amiga y sonreír "iluminando como mil soles" en palabras de la mayor.

Desde fuera de la casa se escuchó el sonido de una moto.

-¡Ya llego!-Mikun corrió hasta la ventana que daba hacia la entrada de la residencia, viendo a Kaito montado en su motocicleta, mientras hacía sonar la bocina.

Miku se acercó a Luka nuevamente, esta tomo un sombrero que estaba colgado en un perchero.

-Toma-Luka le entrego el sombrero para que se protegiese del sol de la tarde-Suerte.

-¡Gracias, eres la mejor!-Dijo tomando el sombrero para ponérselo, y una cartera-. Nos vemos.

Pero antes de que saliera de la habitación, una voz muy conocida la detuvo.

-Miku-Chan…-Se dio vuelta para ver a su emisora, que mantenía la mirada en el piso-. Te esperare hasta las cinco.

-Pero…yo volveré a las siete-Dijo extrañada por las palabras de su amiga.

Luka no despego por ningún momento la mirada del piso, como si este fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Es tu decisión-Murmuro quedamente, para luego levantar el rostro, con una sonrisa triste y melancólica-¡Anda que se te hace tarde!

-¡Claro! Gracias por todo-Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Kaito.

Luka toco con suavidad su mejilla, en la que quedo impregnada el calor de los labios de Miku, para luego acercarse a la ventana y ver como partían ambos enamorados hacia su cita.

La sonrisa quebrada de Luka se borró por completo, dejando paso a la expresión llena de profunda tristeza y dolor en el bello rostro de la pelirosa, junto con unas lágrimas traicioneras que surcaron su rostro.

-Miku…Miku…-Murmuro con dolor el nombre de la muchacha, mientras tomaba la bata de la nombrada, que estaba colgada en el perchero, la abrazo contra ella, aspirando el aroma que esta despedía y humedeciéndola al toque de sus lágrimas que no se detenían.

El corazón de Luka se hallaba lleno de dolor, tristeza, angustia…y demás sentimientos amargos que la ahogaban en un mar de dolor.

Si es que esa masa desecha y quebrada se le podía llamar aun un corazón.

Luka sufría, sufría mucho, ya que ella estaba enamorada de su amiga, de Miku, 6 largos años su corazón había estado llevando esa carga tan hermosa pero dolorosa, esos sentimientos que había ocultado cuidadosamente, para no perder la amistad de aquella dulce jovencita, ya que sin su amistad sentía que se rompería por completo.

-Su aroma…-Murmuro viendo con sus ojos cristalinos la prenda, ahora empapada por sus amargas lágrimas, de su amada.

Lo único que la mantenía en la realidad en ese momento era el aroma a vainilla que le calaba sus fosas nasales.

Ese suave olor a vainilla que sentía al acercársele, cuando la abrazaba, cuando dormían juntas o se bañaban…siempre estaba ahí, en sus penas, alegrías…ahora.

La suavidad de su piel, la profundidad de su inocente mirada color turquesa, la suavidad de sus cabello, la hermosura de su sonrisa…en ese momento todas esas sensaciones se amontonaban en su dolido corazón, que no dejaba de latir con amargura.

-No sabes cuánto te amo…-Murmuro más calmada, después de desahogar un poco todos los sentimientos que atestaban su corazón.

Recordó en medio de su agonía su encuentro con Miku, recordó esa tarde de verano, bañada bajo el atardecer anaranjado del día en que conoció a Miku, y la tarde que empezó a experimentar todas esas sensaciones tan hermosas y nuevas para ella…pero al mismo tiempo muy dolorosas.

_*Flash Back*_

Eran una tarde de verano, una Luka de diez años caminaba por las calles de la nueva ciudad en la que había empezado a vivir recientemente, aún no poseía ningún amigo, y no quería estar todo el día encerrada en casa, por lo que decidió dar un paseo.

Se alejó bastante de la zona residencial, y llego hasta un pequeño parque, tenía una resbaladilla, una caja de arena, un sube y baja y los columpios.

Luka miro un rato los columpios, hasta que fue a sentarse en uno.

-¡Ay!

Escucho un grito que hizo que levantara su mirada del piso, en el suelo, con unas flores en mano, se hallaba una chica de su edad de cabello turquesa, atado en dos coletas, esta se levantó dejando ver sus ojos llorosos y su cara, al igual que su vestido, cubierto de tierra, también tenía algunos raspones, pero que no le quitaban su belleza infantil.

Luka se levantó de su asiento para acercársele.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto mientras le tenía una mano para que se levantara.

-¿Eh? Si no te preocupes…siempre me pasa-Dijo restándole importancia, levantándose-. Gracias… ¡auch!

Exclamo, ya que se había hecho una herida un poco profunda en la rodilla.

-Siéntate-Le dijo Luka, llevándola hasta los columpios, Miku le obedeció.

De su bolsillo saco un pañuelo, con el que limpio la tierra del rostro de Miku, que le había parecido muy bonito.

Repitió el mismo proceso con la herida, que también tenía sangre, y ocupo como venda el pañuelo, para finalizar le dio un beso en la herida.

-Ya está…deberías tener más cuidado-Le regaño Luka a la niña, que solo le respondió con una sonrisa, que, sin saber porque, le provoco una sensación cálida en el pecho, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si se, soy un poco torpe-Dijo Miku mirando a Luka-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Luka, Megurina Luka ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-Le pregunto sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

-¡Me llamo Miku! Hatsune Miku-Dijo balanceándose en el columpio.

Así, entre juegos y risas se formó una dulce amistad entre ambas niñas en ese pequeño parque a las afueras de la ciudad.

El sol ya estaba escondiéndose, por lo que decidieron regresar a la ciudad, ya que si no, sus padres se preocuparían.

Al llegar a la casa de la menor, se soltaron de las manos, que se habían tomado mientras caminaban.

-A sido muy divertido, ¡espero que volvamos a jugar juntas Luka!-Dijo Miku tendiéndole las flores que había recogido en la tarde, antes de encontrarse con Luka-. Tómalas, te las regalo.

-¿Eh? No, no puedo aceptarlas-Dijo Luka mirando a Miku, que hizo un puchero al ver que Luka no había querido las flores.

-No, quédatelas, te las quiero dar solo a ti-Dijo para dejar entre las manos de la oji azul, que se sonrojo ante las palabras de la menor.

-G-gracias, son muy bonitas-Le sonrió con sinceridad a Miku.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Luka, para luego ingresar por las rejas de la casa, dejando a Luka en silencio, observando esas pequeñas flores blancas que tenía entre sus manos.

Desde ese día ambas niñas empezaron a frecuentarse, jugaban y reían todos los días por igual, haciendo de su amistad algo que ni el acero puede romper.

Y así, con el pasar del tiempo, en el corazón de Luka se empezaron a formar diferentes emociones, pero que todas se podían catalogar bajo el nombre de "amor"

_*Flash Back End*_

…pero Luka con el correr del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que a ella jamás le podría pertenecer el corazón de aquella quien se lo había robado, ya que ya había alguien que se le había adelantado.

Pero ella no iba a luchar, no iba a pelear, no lo iba a hacer nada para impedir la alegría de Miku, para ella era más importante la alegría de la persona a la que amaba que la de sí misma, para ella Miku lo era todo, y solo por verla sonreír…ella la dejaría ir.

Eso ya lo había decidido, ella solo iba a mirar como Miku era feliz, para ella, eso era suficiente.

En su mente se fue desvaneciendo esas escenas, haciéndola volver a su triste realidad.

Levanto la vista hasta el reloj que reposaba sobre la pared, eran las cinco y media.

Miro el cielo que estaba bañado en naranja, al igual que la tarde en que conoció a su inalcanzable amor.

-No vendrá…-Murmuro con pesadez, sintiendo que los últimos rastros intactos de su corazón revotaban en el fondo, junto con el rostro, y por sus mejillas volvían a correr las amargas lágrimas, que salían de lo más profundo de su ser.

Y tenía razón, en ese momento ambos jóvenes se hallaban debajo de un árbol besándose, compartiendo sus sentimientos a través de sus labios, dentro de su propia burbuja de felicidad, ignorando por completo el corazón que se había quebrado en algún lugar muy lejano a ese.

Luka se levantó lentamente, esperando que en cualquier momento Miku entrara corriendo por esa puerta, y que se lanzase a sus brazos, diciéndole que la amaba y que quería estar para siempre a su lado…

…pero eso no sucedería, ella lo sabía, el corazón de Miku le pertenecía a Kaito, y mientras Miku sonriese como siempre lo hace…a ella le basta.

Dejo la bata donde estaba, camino hasta el marco de la puerta y le hecho un último vistazo a ese lugar que había sido el confidente de su dolor.

-Adiós…mi inalcanzable amor-Murmuro antes de cerrar la puerta…y dejar que esos recuerdos se perdieran en el mar de las memorias, que se los llevaran hasta el fondo, para así olvidar, o por lo menos intentar.

"_Bye, bye my love"_

* * *

*Se seca las lágrimas* na, no es para tanto, llore más en el anime *fan obsesa de Chikane Himemiya*

En fin, espero haber conmovida a alguien.

Dejen un review pls


End file.
